


I want you.

by Nic_louise_12



Category: Ballum, EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Denial, Emotions, Fear, Guilt, LGBTQ Character, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 16:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nic_louise_12/pseuds/Nic_louise_12





	I want you.

It’s 3am as Callum laid awake, he’s mind going round in circles, bens words echoing “I was supposed to meet you that night” seeing Ben the next day, the guilt he feels about what he’s doing to Whitney, he’s about to blow but who will get the full load?

The clock barely hits 8am and he’s out the door, in his jogging sweatpants and a black hoodie, his eye dark and low from the sleepless night, he walks with his head down, in his own mind once again, he wanted to cause pain, but he didn’t know who to or even if he should do it to himself, he’s angry, sad and confused and that doesn’t sit well with a kind, calm halfway. His thoughts are dismissed when he felt a hand in shoulder “Cal I’ve been shouting you for the last 5 minutes” he turns to see Ben panting, looking at him dead in the eye, showing no emotion Ben sees the change in his face “what’s going on” he says low and hard looking around to see if anyone is paying any attention and Callum just looks away “not today ben” he mumbles low as he turns “cal stop” Ben cries out which or curse stops Callum in his tracks “where are you going” Ben says softly and the smirk appears on Callum’s face, a smirk Ben has never seen before but knows to well “time to pay my darling brother a visit don’t ya think” Callum says boldly and it hits Ben “no cal, this ain’t the answer you know” concern in his voice “sorry” Callum says as he turns and walks off.

Ben watches as his thinking, he runs towards the car lot opening the door and grabbing some keys, he gets in the car and goes round to Dots where Callum is already knocking on the door, he jumps out and runs up to Callum “come on cal” he pants and Callum ignores him, the door opens and they are met by Stuart “alright bro” he smiles as Callum grits his teeth, “get out, I don’t want to upset dot, get out” Callum demands and Stuart walks out before he knows it he’s shoved against the brick wall “you think your big do ya?” Callum shouts as Ben is trying to get in between them but ends up trying to drag Callum away “I swear to god Stu if you ever touch him again” he shouts breaking out of bens hold and walking up to him “I’ll kill ya” he says clear so even Ben heard it and with that Ben finds all the strength he has to drag Callum into the car. 

Speeding off and out of the square Callum’s breathing quick and heavy Ben pulls over “gez cal your boiling he quickly unzips his hoodie with reveals Callum’s bare chest “cal breathe it’s okay I’m here” he quickly gets out and opens Callum’s door pulling him out removing his hoodie “in, out, in out” Ben breathes along with him till Callum return back to a stead breathe. The emotions of the last few weeks, the fact he hasn’t slept right in days, the need to be close to Ben, he falls into Ben and starts to quietly sob, Ben tightens husband grip around Callum, kissing his head ever so softly “it’s okay, it’s okay, I’m here” he says over and over till Callum looks up bright red eyes, hair messy, he looks up at Ben and kisses him, softly and quickly on the lips before standing up but resting his head on bens..

“Ben, I can’t marry Whitney.. I can’t.. I don’t want to, I can’t marry her when.. well.. Ben.. I love you” Callum says bens world stops as he looks up at the other man being so open and vulnerable at the same time..


End file.
